Meeting for Adventures Unknown
by fatetinhour
Summary: Link was never quite the adventuring type. But when he meets a boy in the forest after saving some random chick, his world goes spiral. *Currently on Hiatus until further notice*
1. Meeting

**Too short for me…but so tired!**

**-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**

A young Hylian girl set out on a search to find her brother. Today was his 12 birthday! The day he became of age. Where was he though? The young girl searched everywhere for her older brother, until finally guessing where he could be. Her lookout. The young girl ran near the shores of her island home to her lookout.

She quickly climbed the ladder in hopes that her brother was here. And so he was. Her older brother was sleeping on the floor, as usual. She sighed. Having him, as her older brother was not easy, but you couldn't choose your family. Only your friends.

"Big brother! Wake up, today's your birthday!"

-Dream-

_The world was completely white. Nothing but white. Odd for a dream, a boy thought. The boy walked along the horizon-if there __**was**__ one. He scratched his blond hair. He had no idea where he was or what to make of it. Maybe walking more would help._

_A few minutes later, the boy stopped. Walking more didn't help at all. Still empty, still white. The boy was so caught up in his thoughts that he did not notice a black circle coming from underneath him. He only noticed when out popped a boy from the shadowy darkness. They boy looked exactly like him. Expect he had raven hair, crimson eyes, was wearing black and was taller, Not too tall, just about an inch or two. The mystery boy held out a hand. _

"_Link." It said, a voice as cold as ice yet as smooth as chocolate. The words came from inky black lips. _

"_I…I don't think I can trust you."_

"_You can. You should. Take my hand Link." The boy's eyes were not completely visible, but Link could tell the color. _

"_You won't hurt me…?"_

"_I would never hurt you Love."_

_Link nervously toke the boy's hand. It suddenly pulled Link closer to him in a matter of seconds, and wrapped an arm about his waist. "Link," It whispered softly, as if it were hurt._

_-End-_

"Link!"

Link opened his eyes. In his face was his sister Aryll, he looked furious. What did he do now?

"What?"

"It's your 12th birthday dummy!"

"Oh." He stood up. 12 years had passed so soon. Hmm, the time did fly. She starched out his arms. What a crazy dream he had.

"You should go to Grandma and see what she got you." Link agreed and quickly climbed down the ladder and ran to his grandmother's house. What did she get for him? Hopefully it wasn't a tunic with long sleeves. He would probably overheat! Once he reached his grandmother's house, he silently steeped in.

"Oh Link. Come over here." He did as told.

"Now you recall the legend right? It's your 12th birthday Link. The age you come of age. The day when you will don the cloth of the Hero of Old."

"Grandmother, its summer. I'll overheat in that thing."

"Nonsense! Now put it on."

-A few minutes later-

"Link, you look like you'll overheat in that tunic."

"That's what I've been saying this whole time."

The two siblings were currently at the lookout, discussing how hot Link's outfit look. While they were doing so, the postman rito was delivering mail, as usual. Once he dumped his letters, he looked over to the sunny blue sky... to notice a giant bird flying about. He instantly went in a panic. Aryll noticed.

"Yep, looks like you could fry a cuckoo…What's that?"

"Let me take look." He took her telescope. "It seems like the postman is having a heart attack."

"Why?"

Link looked over the sky. "It appears there is a giant bird in the sky. I think it's holding a tan girl in its talons."

"How horrible!"

The two watched in fear as the bird was being chased by a pirate ship launching cannons balls. Eventually one of the cannon balls hit the bird and it let the girl fall. She fell into the forest at the top of the mini mountain of the island.

"Aryll, I must rescue that girl. Stay here."

"Okay Link…."

After getting a sword and some lessons, Link set out again. When he reached the forest, he quickly Moblins and searched for the girl he saw through the telescope. He soon found her, hanging from a branch. The blond tan girl was still unconscious. However, when Link moved closer, she suddenly woke up and panicked.

"No don't move! You'll fall from the branch!"

The girl did not heed his warning and fell. Link was close enough that he could catch her. The girl found herself in Link's arms and his debt.

"Ugh…..Thanks. I would've been on my ass right no if it weren't for you." She said kindly.

"No problem at all." He set her down and she brushed herself off.

"Say, what's your name?"

"Link," he said while stretching out a hand.

"Well I'm Te-"A shrill cry of "Miss Tetra!" cut her off. A man appeared from the brush. He was a tall burly man, which Link guess part of her crew. The man continued to shriek "Miss Tetra" until the girl finally answered annoyed, "Yes Gonzo?"

"We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I can see that."

"Who's the boy in green?"

"He's the one who rescued me. If it weren't for him, I'd be Moblin chow right now."

Link steeped closer to the girl and the man. He wasn't yet sure, but he guess the girl's name to be Tetra, since the girl had started with a T, and she answered to that when the man called her.

"Say, how did you know I was here?"

"I was on the lookout with my sister. We were talking when she noticed the postman freaking out at something. I used her telescope to look at the postman, and then see what was making have a heart attack. It was then I noticed a giant bird being chased by a pirate ship."

"Yeah, that bird would have been unrecognizable."

"Then I saw you in its talons, and saw where it drooped you after it got hit with a cannonball."

"Either way, I'm in your debt. Thank you. I'm Tetra by the way!" Tetra and Gonzo waved goodbye as they returned to their ships and Link was left with a sense of accomplishment and pride. When he started walking to return home, he thought he heard breathing. Gonzo and tetra were long gone by then, so Link's curiosity was peaked. He searched for the source until he found it behind a tree. It was a boy with raven hair. He was wearing a similar tunic but with black and white. His skin was very pale, to the point of being sick, but it looked quite natural to him. He didn't look sick, just tired. When he thought about, the boy held a strange resemblance to the boy in his dream…

"Huh…?" The boy had woken up. His eyes were as red as blood. He seemed happy once he saw Link.

"You're the boy from my dream! The one meant to be my-"

-MURDER! HE SHALL KILL AND FEAST ON HIS BLOOD! -

XDDDDDD **lovely story, lovely story. Fuck off! Just kidding. Hope you enjoy it. **


	2. Stars

**Hey guys! I know I haven't been uploading chapters often, but I have school, so bear with me. Now moving on. I know this story hasn't gotten a lot of attention, but I'll continue writing it for the sake of my own entrainment. Cause its fun. End of fucking story. **

**-The you testament- a disgrace to God-**

"You're the boy from my dream! The one destined to become my mate!"

"…."

"…You're not very talkative, are you?"

"….."

The boy laughed. This was one was going to be a real hard nut to crack. He stood up and brushed himself off any dust or dirt. He didn't know how long he had been sleeping there. He assumed at least a day from all the dirt that was coming off. He quickly noticed that Link was staring at him. A very intense stare. For a moment, he was almost lost in those chocolate eyes.

What was up with this guy? He yells at him about being his "mate" and now the fucker was staring at him. But those crimson eyes….They were burrowing into his soul… His heart felt like it was set ablaze with an emotion he hadn't felt yet. This wasn't right. He shouldn't be feeling this for a boy, never mind…whatever he was…And yet, he couldn't break the stare….

Then suddenly, they were face-to-face, their lips barely touching. The heat was starting to get to Link, but something else was his mind or trying to be on it. How did that boy walked to him in less than a second!? How was that even possible…Better yet, where did the boy come from…. Wait, the boy's lips had a tint of black…..The person in his dream had inky black lips….And his eyes….He was trapped in loving pools of blood…

"_We are one, forever and always…Never forget it…" _

Link couldn't take it anymore. The sound of his voice, his eyes, and the feel of his lips…It drove him insane! The next thing he did he would regret for the rest of his life. He punched the other; punched him hard enough to draw blood. The boy was thrown on the floor, a line of blood pouring from his lips.

"…Link…" The boy was too terrified to say anything else. He feared one wrong word would get him killed. What drove his mate to become so violent? What had he done wrong? Tears began to fall as he slowly scooted away. Link was horrified at his own actions…What had he done? Link took off running, scared of himself, and his self-control.

"This boy really is a hard nut to crack…"

-Scene change, scene change-

The blonde boy sat on the beach, thinking over his actions. He had no right to hit him like that. He had no right at all. He opened his fist into an open palm. He would have more control over his emotions next time. Next time, he wouldn't hit him. If there ever was a next time, that is.

A pale hand was placed upon Link's tan one. A smiling face greeted his upset one. The boy had forgiven him. Somehow, he had forgiven him.

"…."

"I know you're sorry, and I forgive you, because I love you."

_You don't love me….It's lies. _

"Anyways, my name is Dark. Nice to meet you, Link!"

-Scene change-

Link now stood at the beach with the postman, the two arguing about him. Tetra was grateful, but she didn't want a rookie on her ship. However, the postman insisted that he go with her. She _was _mistaken for his little sister. Link found out during his ordeal in the woods, his sister was kidnapped by the bird. It was assumed that the bird confused Aryll for Tetra, and that was the start of the argument. Now he was stuck in the middle, with no say in it.

"No! He'll ruin everything on my ship!"

"It was your fault his sister got kidnapped, missy!"

"Don't call me missy!"

Link sighed as the argument dragged on. This was getting too long for its own good. Maybe if he interrupted they would stop.

"Excuse me, is there any way I could go on your ship?" Tetra and the postman simply ignored him and continued arguing. That didn't work. A sudden black streak brought him out of his thoughts. What was that? Was it that Dark guy?

"Oi, pay some respect to the man!" He was right. It was certainly Dark. He seemed different from before. He was much more bold and cocky with an attitude problem. He smirked as the two stopped.

"The man needs to save his sister, so I suggest you step on it bitch!" Yep, Dark was everything he did not want to associate himself with.

"What did you call me!?"

-Several arguments later-

Dark had somehow managed to convince Tetra to let both him and Link on the ship (with the cost of a shield). Dark held his head proud as the ship started sailing from the harbor. Link was content to finally be able to get a move on, but at the same time, he didn't want to leave. This island had been his home for 12 years. It was difficult in letting go. However, for the sake of his sister, he had to leave.

"Why the long face?"

"…"

"Sorry, I forgot you couldn't talk. You're probably upset at leaving your home, huh?" Link nodded.

"You know, when I was younger, I had to leave home. I was scared and lonely, with no one to turn. But you," Dark smiled, "you got Tetra, me, and the rest of the crew." He grabbed Link's hand. "Come on, there's something I need to show you."

-Same spot, later at night-

Link had to wait until nightfall to be shown what Dark wanted to show him. He now stood near the bow, waiting for Dark to show up. He saw nothing of particular interest. Two sudden hands on his shoulders startled him, but a "Hey calm down," insured Link he was safe.

Dark's grin was one of the few things he could see in the darkness, besides the many stars in the sky. "You're probably thinking," He began, circling Link, "there's nothing here." _That's because there isn't. _

"But there is!" _If there is, I'm not seeing it. _Dark pointed to a cluster of stars, mashed together in a bright thin line, like milk. There were also many colors around the line, making it look like a painting.

"When I returned from my journey, I used the stars to find my way back home." Link had heard of sailors using the night sky as a map, but never this. Did Dark sail away?

"My mom loved looking at the stars. She taught me how to make a map of stars. She would always say, 'when you ever want to come back to me, use the stars to find your way home'." Link would ask who his mother was, but that would mean his rouse would be blown. For the rest of the night, Dark showed him the constellations, making maps for him to use.

"If you ever feel lonely, use the stars to trace your way home." By that time, Link had fallen asleep, his head resting on the other's shoulders. Dark gave me a chaste kiss. "Sweet dreams, my star lover."

-AWWWWWWWW-

**I had to rewrite this because the other version I accidently erased it. Ugh. I like this one better though. **


	3. The Forsaken Fortess

**Thanks Able02 for being the first reviewer, and thank you Vericonca for being a follower. I'm going to try my best o make this story work. I think I'll be having two more stories added. Ghost Buddy and Kingdom Hearts. Because we all know, the world needs more Soren. You'll understand later, if you're read it that is. **

**-It's not meant to be like this-**

"_Sweet dreams, my star-crossed lover." _

Link woke up in a soft bed, instead of the bow where he thought he fell asleep on. Dark must have moved him to one of the cabins. Speaking of Dark, where was he? He wasn't next to him sleeping as one would think. Come to think of it, he didn't Dark very well- or at all, really, so he shouldn't be making assumptions. The only assumptions he could make were the obvious. Perhaps Dark was an early riser, and that could be why he was not here. He would find out soon enough.

"Morning, sleepyhead."

Link screamed like a little girl. Right above Link's head was Dark, smiling like a goof ball at Link's shock. Dark had apparently climbed up into the roof of the cabin, which was netted, and stayed there until he woke up. It was all to scare the living daylights of Link, who did not at all expect Dark. Link angrily slapped Dark before leaving for topside.

"Good morning, Link." Tetra said with a smirk as she watched Link climb up from the cabins. He had no idea why Tetra was smirking, and quite frankly, he didn't want to find out. Tetra continued to smirk as he made his way next to her. He would ask, but maybe it was better not to.

"Don't you worry Link, we've found a way to save your sister." So that's why she was smirking. Wait, that doesn't answer anything. Why would she be smirking? Shouldn't she be smiling? Unless this meant he would get involved.

"The most likely bet is that she's at the Forsaken Fortress, Ganon's hiding place. However, since we have no lifeboats, and it's incredibly difficult to infiltrate it- you'll need to be shot from one of our cannons. This will take place at night, so the monsters or Ganon suspect anything."

Tetra went on her merry way to the cabins, leaving Link shocked. He was going to be shot from a cannon!? That sounded like he was going to have a heart attack! To further his anguish, Dark appeared from behind, yelling, "Linky's going to be shot from the cannons!" It looked like it was a nasty habit of Dark to appear suddenly with no warning and scare people.

"Would you mind giving me a warning before doing that?" Link asked angrily. He was getting tired of Dark's games.

The raven boy pursed his lips before he spoke with a singsong tone. "It wouldn't be any fun anymore if I did that, now would it?" He gave a broad smirk, before running off, hopefully to annoy Tetra or one of the crew. He had enough of Dark's games for now. Maybe Dark would settle down eventually. Link could only pray that he did.

-Scene change-

Night had fallen and Link braced for his cannon departure. He uneasily entered the barrel and was not prepared to be thrown. However, this was the only way to save Aryll, so he had to go through it. Tetra smiled as she slipped something inside and prepared to aim Link toward the fortress. The crew counted him off. "In 3, 2, 1…" Due to bad aim, Link fell in the water, and lost his sword. It flew towards a high area, near the cliffs. This was turning out wonderful.

As Link dried off the best he could, there was a sudden whistling sound. It took a while before Link noticed the noise came from his pocket. Tetra had slipped a blue stone inside his pocket and was talking from it. "Sorry for the rough landing. I miscalucted the aim. Anyways, the way I'm talking to you is through the Pirate's charm, which was a gift given to me by my mother. I can hear and see what you're doing from this stone and talk through it as well. I expect you to return it after this is all over." _Yes, calm down, I will. Since it's so precious to you, I simply have to return it. It's just a stone after all. _

There were more pending things than to argue with Tetra about something's value. Link made his way towards a barrel. Since he had no protection, sneaking around from under a barrel seemed like a good idea for now. He used it to make his way up a first set of stairs, avoiding the spotlights. After climbing up those stairs, he noticed another set. "No one said this would be easy." To further his troubles, the spotlights seemed more intense in this area. He also spotted some red rupees, but it wasn't worth getting those.

The spotlights didn't reach the top of the stairs, so he was able to ditch the barrel for now. He ran up the ramp, and when he got near the stairs, he heard the same whistling sound again. What did she want now? "Link, you're doing well. There's a monster running around here, so be careful. I would use my shield if I were you." Technically, his shield was _all _he could use at the current time, so duh. The monster turned out to be a Green Bokoblin, which is more or less a pig with two feet dressed up as a pirate. This should be easy. Attacking with his shield, he defeated it and got it spoils, which was a Joy Pendant. These pendants had a butterfly on it and were said to spread joy.

The Bokoblin seemed to be working one of the spotlights, as it suddenly disappeared with its death. This made sneaking around much easier. Perhaps now he could ditch the barrel skit completely, but then again, maybe not. You never know. He went down the ladder there and the ramp. There was also a set of stairs; however, he was sure he wasn't supposed to go there. He ran through a hallway and went to the west. Link walked to the lower level carefully, as rats scattered the room. With no weapon, he was forced to walk as slow as a snail.

"More barrels to use." A bunch of barrels blocked the door. Was this their security system or what? He quickly moved them and entered the room. It was a jail cell with a chest in it. Hopefully the chest would contain something useful. Inside the chest, was a shiny heart piece. These candies were great for healing wounds and other illness almost instantly. Another plus, they tasted delicious, unlike most potions. He stored it in his magic pouch.

"Now to find a way to Aryll-"Link was cut off by a very loud scream somewhere in the fortress. Fortunately, the scream was far from female, so chances were the person was not his sister. Still, he felt bad. The person was undoubtly in a large amount of pain. Not knowing where to go next, he decided to be captured on purpose. Maybe he would find a way easier from one of the jail cell. He ran, bumped into one of the guards, and was thrown in jail. However, Link was in for a big surprise.

-Which you will find out in the next chapter-

**Guess the surprise, won't you? What could it be? **_**Who**_** could it be, perhaps? I do not know (Lies!). **


End file.
